


twined

by AetherAria



Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [8]
Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Established Relationship, Holding Hands, Lizard Kissin' Tuesday (Penumbra Podcast), Multi, Second Citadel (Penumbra Podcast)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AetherAria/pseuds/AetherAria
Summary: He's not quite sure how they got here.
Relationships: (bouquet IMPLIED but it's a drabble soooo), Lord Arum/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast), Lord Arum/Sir Damien/Rilla (Penumbra Podcast)
Series: Second Citadel Drabble Collection [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019346
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	twined

**Author's Note:**

> idk y'all they're just soft.

Arum doesn't notice until Amaryllis shifts and resettles at his side.

He blinks, glancing down from his notes, and-

He doesn't remember taking her hand. Doesn't remember her fingers slipping between his own, but- there they are, regardless. Warm, dark skin contrasts with his scales, her thumb resting against his knuckle.

He tightens his grip. He's not sure how they got so tangled together in the first place, but he's certainly not going to let go, now.

She doesn't look up from her book, but the corner of her lip quirks into a soft smile, and then she squeezes back.


End file.
